The Favour
by Tabitha craft
Summary: All is peaceful in the apartment 25 year old Pacey shares with his platonic friends Joey, Jen and Jack, until Joey storms in after a date with an awkward favour to ask.
1. Chapter 1

This has been posted on POTL like most of my stories. I'm waiting for inspiration to hit so I can write something new.

This is AU and rated M. It's meant to be fun. School was as it is in the show except that Joey and Pacey never dated and he never really had the opportunity to fall for her, or realise he had. They were however really good friends.

The Favour - Part 1

Relaxing in his favourite armchair, Pacey was really enjoying his down time. Work at the restaurant had been extremely busy – which was good of course, but tiring given that it was his restaurant. He had spent some time angling the chair perfectly for the hockey game and his cold beer was resting on the arm. His hair was still wet from his shower, his pjs were clean and he could feel his tired muscles relax at the peace around him. And it was rarely peaceful. Sharing with Jen, Jack and Joey was anything but quiet. Mostly it was fun, occasionally infuriating but mostly it was fast paced and interesting. He wasn't sure how any of them would manage a life of independence after so many years together.

Glancing out the window he observed the New York City night and felt contentment wash over him. He wasn't doing badly for a high school graduate. Sure the others had all graduated college and were finally working but he was running his own restaurant, thanks in part to his New York cop brother Doug. Draining his beer and stifling a yawn Pacey was about to head to bed when the door to the apartment flew open.

'Hey Jo,' he murmured without looking as he ambled sleepily into the kitchen. Joey was probably his best friend. Once she'd gotten over Dawson he'd begun to see the funny, intelligent side of her that her obsession somehow kept hidden. They'd always been friends but senior year had made them best friends. They just got each other and for Pacey that was the most important thing about their friendship - the fact that it was effortless.

'Grrrrr,' Joey clip clopped into the kitchen in her heels, jeans and black halter top looking every bit the vixen. Pacey's eyes widened at the departure from her normal, covered up and slightly boring lawyer clothing.

'Woah Potter, you have a date or something?' he leant back against the counter causally admiring her.

'Stare much?' she growled grabbing an old bottle of white from the fridge and poring herself a mug full.

'Classy,' he teased with a look at the mug and a casual glance at the shelf of wine glasses.

'I need your help,' she said having drowned the mug of wine and turned her big brown eyes on him, her lids heavy from the alcohol.

'My help?' Pacey stared at her looking from her drunken eyes to the fuck-me-heels, 'you don't need my help,' he shook his head and stalked back to his nice peaceful, comfortable chair.

'You don't even know what I need help with,' she pouted sitting on the coffee table in front of him and blocking his view of the TV.

'Jo, you're kind of in the way,' he smirked at her desperate expression and huffing loudly turned off the television. She brightened instantly.

'You're the best Pace,' she leaned towards him to give him a hug but landed rather uncomfortably in his lap.

'How drunk are you?' Pacey slid his arm around her attempting to ignore the rather impressive view he had of her cleavage.

'How drunk would you be on a second date?' she asked making no effort to move but shifting herself into a more comfortable position.

'A second date with whom?' Pacey wondered why his heart had chosen to hammer so wildly.

'Harry. Gorgeous Harry. He's nice Pacey. Like really nice, and cool and well…' she trailed off and bit her lip, an adorable hangover from her teenage years as far as Pacey was concerned.

'And well….what?' he prompted.

'Experienced,' she admitted and turned her large eyes back to him.

'So?' Pacey looked at her blankly.

'So?' she stared incredulously. 'So? Well I'm me.'

'I am aware of that – you are still sat on me you know…' Pacey gestured to her slim form that was currently nestling on top of him.

'You're comfy,' she waved a dismissive hand. 'Pace… can I tell you a secret?' she looked around as if to make sure no one was in earshot.

'You can tell me anything,' he encouraged.

'I'm not very experienced,' she whispered it into his ear causing all the hairs to stand on end and little electric pulses to shoot down to his tummy.

'Really?' he couldn't quite believe that. Sitting up straighter she shook her head.

'Really,' she confirmed.

'So you've never…'

'Never what?' she looked at him blankly and he sighed with a chuckle,

'Never done it?'

'Oh no,' she shook her head, 'but that's not the worst of it,' she leaned back towards him to whisper in his ear and without knowing why, he stopped her,

'We're alone Jo.'

'But I can't say this and look at you,' she explained and leaned in again which he allowed this time. Her lips brushed against his ear drunkenly and the damned electric sparks shot a little lower this time surprising Pacey. He would have been a fool not to notice that Joey was all kinds of beautiful but she'd never affected him before. Well ok, he could admit she'd turned him on from time to time, but never when she was this close and this able to realise it and not for a long time. They were just friends. He'd never thought of her like that. The fact that she looked good meant she could turn him on, but the fact that she was his best friend meant she didn't. Luckily for him she was still hovering near his ear.

'Spit it out,' he grumbled annoyed at his body.

'I've never even kissed a guy,' she whispered and then buried her face in his neck which felt rather nice he realised.

'Don't believe you,' he shrugged which made her sit upright again indignantly.

'I think I would know if I had,' she stated rather haughtily.

'What about Dawson?'

'No.'

'No?' his brows rose up sharply.

'No,' she confirmed.

'Some college guy?'

'No.'

'Really?'

'Yes really.'

'Dawson?' he double checked.

'No.'

'Really?' Pacey shook his head in disbelief.

'I've never really felt comfortable…' she attempted to explain, 'but I'd really like to kiss Harry.'

'Oh yeah Harry,' Pacey had forgotten about him, 'well kiss him,' he suggested.

'But Harry is like you,' she grumbled offhandedly playing with the fabric of the white vest he wore to bed.

'In what way?' Pacey asked, unsure if he was supposed to be flattered.

'He's been with a lot of girls,' she began but Pacey interrupted.

'I have not been with a lot of girls,' he protested.

'You have and so has Harry. He's sexy and I just can't embarrass myself by getting it all wrong.'

'You're not going to get it all wrong,' Pacey said comfortingly.

'No I'm not,' she agreed, 'because you're going to help me practice.'

'Sure I can give you some pointers,' he agreed.

'Well yes pointers, but practice. I need to kiss you Pace.'


	2. Chapter 2

Pacey stared at her speechless. It wasn't the first time Joey had caused him to lose the power of speech and it wouldn't be the last but it was the first time it had lasted for as long as this stretch of silence between them.

'I can't do that,' Pacey shook his head vehemently pushing at her as he made to stand up.

'Why not?' she was pouting again being resolutely unmovable.

'You're you,' he pointed helplessly at her.

'You've slept with girls you didn't know the name of, surely you can give me a kiss?' Her attempt to convince him was met with more head shaking.

'That's different. I could do it because I didn't know them…' he flustered and tried to get up again this time successfully pushing her off his lap.

'So you can only sleep with a girl if there are no feelings?' she glared at him.

'No, that's not it at all,' he practically shouted, anything but relaxed now.

'This'll be no different,' she attempted. 'There are no feelings here like tat either.'

'Joey, it's just different,' he huffed heading to the fridge for another beer.

'Please Pacey,' she beseeched him, her eyes wide. 'I can't be the inexperienced idiot.'

'You wouldn't be,' his voice was softer now.

'Maybe it wont be that bad,' she took a step closer, her self doubt written all over her face.

'I'm sure it wouldn't be bad at all,' he rubbed her shoulder.

'But what if I don't like kissing? What if I do it all wrong? What do I do with my tongue? What do I do with my hands?' she stared at him and his heart beat furiously as he realised he would help her because how could he not? She was after all his best friend and she was asking for help, and those eyes! What the hell was he supposed to do when she turned the full power of them on him.

'If I say yes it can't be when you're drunk,' he told her his voice surprising him by coming out soft and intimate.

'But I have another date tomorrow night,' her eyes were huge with wonder as she suddenly realised he might be going to give her what she asked for. Pacey sighed deeply.

'And I have work all day,' she added. He sighed again.

'Ok, so meet me in my room in the morning and we'll practice then,' he said suddenly finding his voice a little gruff.

'Before or after breakfast?' she looked so serious he chuckled,

'After breakfast and after teeth,' he ruffled her hair. 'I'm off to bed.' Before he could turn she caught him in a tight hug,

'Thanks Pace,' she breathed into the warmth of his neck causing those ridiculous sparks again.

'Sure Jo,' Pacey muttered and cursing slightly under his breath headed to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi - if people are reading this I would love some feedback - good or bad is ok, but hopefullso constructive. I'd like to write some new stories but feeling a little devoid of confidence. Thanks, Tab

Chapter 3

'What the hell is up with you?' Jen grumbled at Joey who was flitting around the kitchen like she had drunk far to much caffein, fiddling and tapping and being generally "busy."

'Oh um…' she glared at Pacey who chuckled into his coffee mug.

'Coffee,' Jack emerged from his room looking delightfully rumpled.

'I'll get it,' Joey jumped up and headed to the coffee machine.

'So?' Jen pushed it with Joey.

'Well, Pacey's going to kiss me after breakfast,' Joey announced to the breakfast table. All three spluttered their coffee out causing a ridiculously large mess.

'Joey,' Pacey protested the revelation even if he did secretly admire her bravado.

'Was it a secret?' she looked abashed, 'you'll still do it right?' she sat down clearly nervous.

'Ok, ok,' he grumbled.

'What did I miss here?' Jen looked between the two.

'And what about the gorgeous Harry?' Jack was certainly awake now.

'That's why,' Joey explained rolling her eyes.

'Why you need to kiss another guy?' Jen look confused. 'I mean if you like Harry, kiss Harry.'

'S'what I said,' Pacey put in and Joey shot him a dirty look before looking at Jen and Jack again,

'I've never kissed a guy before,' she admitted but there was a glint of defiance in her eye.

'Are you still drunk?' Pacey asked amazed at her blatant honesty.

'I may have had a little vodka in my coffee,' she admitted gesturing a smidge with her thumb and forefinger.

'I said not drunk,' Pacey admonished.

'I'm not drunk – it was Dutch courage.'

'What about Dawson?' Jack asked still looking stunned and slightly thrilled at the unexpected gossip.

'No,' Joey shook her head.

'Really?' Jen couldn't believe it. Sure she'd never seen her best friend kiss a guy but surely she had kissed a guy.

'No.'

'Really not Dawson?' Jen asked again shaking her head in bewilderment.

'What did everyone miss in that horrendous saga? I thought I was in love with him, not the other way round. He was into you Jen!' Joey humphed. 'We were never together and no we never, ever kissed. Thank god!' she added.

'So no college guy?' Jack asked.

'No.'

'I'm done,' Pacey rinsed his bowl and plonked it in the dishwasher and headed for the bathroom.

'Shit,' Joey practically squealed.

'Jo, aren't you worried this is going to mess things up between you and Pacey?' Jen asked at the same time Jack said,

'Why didn't you ask me?'

'It won't mess things up Jen,' Joey rolled her eyes. 'I'm a practical person and Pacey is definitely the right person to help. We've been friends forever, so he's not going to judge me and he'll be able to tell me what I need to improve to be more sexy, unlike you Jack,' she smiled at them. 'You'll just say I'm pretty like always,' she gave Jacks shoulder a squeeze.

'How much vodka did you have in that coffee?' Jen and Jack exchanged a look.

'Maybe I'm a little drunk,' she held her finger and thumb apart to show a smidge again, 'but don't tell Pacey else he wont kiss me.'

'Go get your man,' Jen shrugged.

'He's not my man he's my practice man.'

'Well go have fun practising,' Jack grinned impishly.

'I intend to,' Joey smirked and stalked off for the girls bathroom and her toothbrush.

Pacey looked at his watch for the umpteenth time and then out of the window again. After a moment he looked in the mirror and fluffed his hair, then headed to his bed and straightened the cover. Checking his watch again,_ 8.05_, he folded the jeans slung on a chair and put them in his drawer. Walking across the room he grabbed his socks and boxers from the day before and shoved them into his wash basket. Moving to his dresser he looked in the mirror again before grabbing a bottle of aftershave and adding a squirt. Placing it back down he straightened up the rest of his cosmetics.

'Wow Pace, brining a girl home tonight?' Joey was smiling at him from the doorway and her question threw him.

'What? Huh?' he stuttered.

'I don't think I've ever seen your room so tidy,' she smiled.

'Oh… um…' Pacey looked around realising the room was, for once, spotless.

'Are you ok?' she moved even closer and Pacey was suddenly plagued with doubt and took a step back – why was Joey suddenly looking all kinds of beautiful.

'I'm fine… look Jo, why did you ask me and not Jack? What if this makes everything crazy between us?' the questions came out in a tumble of sudden nerves.

'What's to make crazy?' Joey shrugged dismissively, 'you're my friend, I'm yours. You have experience and I need it. If I needed a dollar you'd lend me a dollar.'

'This isn't a dollar,' Pacey smiled.

'No, but it's something I need,' Joey smiled back.

'Just a kiss?' he clarified.

'For now,' Joey acknowledged.

'Joey,' he warned but the warning faded on his lips when she stepped even closer. 'I thought you haven't done this before?' he asked moving his hand to the nape of her neck.

'I haven't,' she murmured her eyes flicking to his lips.

'Come here,' he tugged her closer, his other hand somehow on her ass. She gasped, a gasp that caught between them as he touched his lips to hers. He'd meant the kiss to be delicate, tender, to give her a romantic, gentle first kiss but he wasn't expecting the twist in his stomach or the sudden earth shattering, blinding desire that came unbidden to course through his veins. He heard a deep guttural growl that he'd later realise came from him and pulled her nearer, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands exploring her body.

It was true that Joey had drunk more than Dutch courage required. It was also true that she expected the kind of kiss Pacey expected to give her – a soft, gentle first kiss. What Pacey actually gave her was the kind of kiss that gave meaning to "legs gave way" or "felt the earth move." Joey was well and truly past the point of needing some physical attention at the age of 24 and when Pacey kissed her with everything he had she practically had an orgasm on the spot – or that's how it felt to her. It was immediately clear to her that Pacey knew what he was doing when it came to kissing because the second his lips touched hers she didn't need to be told what to do, it all felt simply too divine. Kissing Pacey was like heaven, cherry pie and erotica all rolled in to one. Joey decided immediately that she certainly did not want this to end any time soon and so pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Pacey's watch beeped. It always beeped on the hour. But the last time he'd looked at his watch it had been 8.05 which meant he'd been kissing Joey for nearly an hour. He somehow managed to stop kissing her as he became more aware of the room and well, everything. He'd been so absorbed in kissing Joey he hadn't really thought about anything – it had felt too delicious. But now reality had crept back in he saw her lying back on his bed, her lips bruised and slightly swollen, her hair a fan around her head. He was lying between her legs, very obviously turned on and his hand was on her bare chest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing rapid, kind of like his own he noted.

'So um… that's how you kiss…' he stuttered. Her eyes fluttered open.

'Hmmm,' she agreed with a soft smile on her lips.

'I'm late for work,' he trailed his hand off of her unable to resist one last tweak of her nipple. She gasped pleasingly.

'Hmmmmm,' she agreed again. 'I think I am too,' she seemed in no hurry to move and Pacey jolted as he felt the slight lift of her hips against him.

'Hope the date goes well,' he struggled off the bed blinking a couple of the times at the sight of her, hoping it wouldn't fade from his memory any time soon.

'Hmmmm,' she agreed and he left the room and the empty apartment.

Joey was late to meet Jen for lunch. Since they worked only a few blocks apart they would often meet somewhere in the middle – today was Joey's favourite, a small Lebanese diner where the food was exquisite.

'Hey Jo, I ordered,' Jen smiled cheerfully and indicated the coffee and food on the table waiting for Joey.

'Would you believe this is only my second coffee of the day,' Joey's eyes were sparkling.

'Wow, what happened?' Jen teased because all of Joey's close friends knew there was nothing more important than coffee to her?

'You've kissed Pacey right?' Joey peered over her coffee at Jen.

'A long, long, long time ago,' Jen confirmed with a smirk.

'He's a good kisser right?' Joey needed someone to back up the ridiculous mess he'd left her in earlier.

'Hmmmm,' Jen replied rather ineloquently.

'I believe I said that a lot this morning,' Joey chuckled.

'The study session went well then?'

'I think he's the perfect teacher!' Joey agreed.

'Not weird?' Jen frowned a little.

'It was a little weird that we got so carried away,' Joey leaned across the table conspiratorially, 'he had his hand on my boob,' Joey whispered and Jen laughed out loud.

'What about Harry?' she asked.

'I think he'll enjoy tonight's date far more than last nights,' Joey rolled her eyes.

'And you and Pacey?'

'Me and Pacey?' Joey looked at Jen blankly.

'Well… um..' Jen trailed off then tried again, 'I'll be blunt – you guys have chemistry – now you've kissed and it was so good, don't you want to kiss him again?' Joey looked at Jen and then leant back in her chair thoughtfully.

'Well won't it be just as good with Harry?' she shrugged entirely dismissive.

'Maybe,' Jen too looked thoughtful.

'So we should be fine. I mean it's not like Pacey has a shortage of girls to choose from is it?'

'I guess not. So no more kissing Pacey?'

'Well…' Joey wrinkled her nose.

'Well what?' Jen frowned.

'Well what about other stuff?'

'What other stuff?' Jen looked at Joey.

'You know the other intimate stuff,' she rolled her eyes.

'You want to "practice" sex with Pacey? What if Harry's the one, wouldn't it be better to do it with him?' Jen almost spat out her coffee for the second time that day. 'Or wait for the one that is the one, if that makes sense?'

'But Harry's really experienced and I'm not, and I don't think I believe in "the one". Besides I'd never regret it with Pacey – how could I? He's one of my best friends whereas Harry and I might break up. Pacey and I can't break up because we're not together.'

'Then why sleep with Harry?' Jen asked gently. 'I mean if you're not sure of him?'

'I'm not saying I will sleep with him I'd just rather be ready, know what I'm doing. I feel a million times less nervous about tonight after kissing Pacey. You have no idea how hard it is to be this naïve at this age. Maybe if I was dating a guy that had no experience either it wouldn't matter but one of those is hard to find.'

'True,' Jen acknowledged.

'So are you ok? Enough about my lack of sex life,' Joey stole one of Jen's falafels.

'Sure I'm ok. Looking forward to Friday night,' Jen worked on the advice column of a girls magazine.

'Yeah,' Joey agreed. Friday nights were game nights. They usually all stayed in, Doug would come over and they would drink and more often than not play poker. 'Work tough? Want me to come and kick Millie's ass – I'm sure we can sue her for something,' Joey teased.

'Down lawyer down,' Jen teased, 'but yeah maybe. Just don't make plans Friday.'

'I wouldn't dream of it.'

'You've seen Harry two nights this week already and you're seeing him tonight.'

'Fridays are sacred.'

'Don't you forget it,' Jen agreed.

Pacey was the only one up when Joey stormed in from her date. It was the only way to describe it even if she did remember to storm quietly.

'Good date?' Pacey asked from behind the book he was reading.

'Great date,' Joey agreed but was still glaring furiously at him. Slowly he lowered his book and met the fierce look in her eyes.

'What?' he defended.

'The kiss,' she growled.

'I thought my lesson was very… um… thorough,' he grinned but the smile faltered at the fury on her face.

'It was great, so how come when I kiss Harry it all goes wrong?'

'How can a kiss go all wrong?' Pacey sat up properly and grudgingly shuffled up on the couch so she could sit beside him. Inside he was smiling from her compliment.

'He went one way and I went another and then, well it felt strange, like his teeth were knocking mine, and his tongue, well I couldn't do anything with mine because he kept shoving his tongue in my mouth.'

'Sounds delightful,' Pacey said with a chuckle.

'This morning was so… so…' Joey sought the right word, 'well… it was so incredible. What did I do wrong tonight?' she turned her large eyes on him.

'I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong,' Pacey reassured.

'But Harry is so…' Joey deliberated 'sexy and experienced… he reminds me of you… the fact that the kiss pretty much sucked can only be my fault.'

'I hate to tell you this Jo, but this morning was pretty incredible for me too,' Pacey nudged his shoulder against hers.

'Really,' she brightened but then frowned. 'Then why was it so awful with Harry?

'I can't believe I've known you for so long and didn't know all this was going on,' Pacey shook his head.

'Why would you?' Joey shrugged.

'But how did I not realise? I thought we talked about everything?'

'We do, you know that Pace. It's just not that easy to share things like this. I mean at fifteen you wouldn't have thought I would be doing anything with boys, I was just so Dawson obsessed. And then, you were with girls when I would have been dating – I guess you just assumed and I let you. I let everyone. When you guys lost me at parties or when we went out at college, you all seemed to make the same assumptions. I think you all assumed my friend Ben was more than a friend – he wasn't,' she rubbed the back of her hand across her face and pulled her hair band out.

'You tired?' Pacey ignored the waft of strawberries that seemed to float from her hair.

'I am... Pace…'

'Joey…' he smiled at her.

'Will you check I didn't do anything wrong? I wouldn't ask but I have to work on the Campbell case tomorrow and I'm going to fret. It's not nice fretting all night especially when I really need to be alert and not sleep deprived,' she turned her big eyes on him and he sighed.

'So show me what you did?' he agreed at length.

'Can I?' she blushed furiously, 'I hate asking Pace, I really do.'

'Come 'ere,' he muttered.

'We were standing,' she jumped up and held out a hand to him pulling him up. 'I had my back to the wall,' she led him over to the wall and turned putting her back against it.

'Happy?' he asked and she nodded.

'So he said good night and then just leaned in,' she looked at him expectantly.

'You want me to just go for it?' Pacey asked feeling very uncertain with those eyes imploring him.

'He did,' she agreed biting her lip nervously causing Pacey's stomach to lurch pleasantly to his complete surprise.

'Ok,' he nodded and looked in her eyes and then at her lips. His eyes flicked back to hers again and then to her lips. It was strange being asked to kiss Joey, but certainly not disagreeable. And she'd described the kiss this morning as "incredible." He smiled slightly staring at those pouting, gorgeous lips of hers – it had certainly been incredible and a whole lot more. His heart began to pound as he leant closer his eyes focussed on those lips and what they felt like under his before they were under his. Good god, she'd be the end of him. How come kissing Joey felt better than kissing any other girl? And he'd kissed a lot of girls. She seemed to mould to him perfectly. All thoughts then proceeded to fly from his brain as she moaned softly and slipped her hands up his t-shirt and onto his back pulling him nearer.

'Jesus Joey,' he groaned then reclaimed her lips, his hands seeking the warmth of the bare skin under the work shirt she'd clearly worn to her date. After tugging at it Pacey yanked at the offending fabric spraying buttons everywhere. Joey didn't even flinch at the sound just mewled when Pacey pulled her bra out of the way and moved his lips down, kissing along her neck and then lower.

'Pacey,' she breathed his name in pleasure which only served to turn him on more. His hand took the place of his mouth which returned to hers drowning another moan as he moved against her creating a delectable friction between them.

'Nothing wrong,' he confirmed between kisses but couldn't fathom not continuing to kiss her - that would be madness. 'Perfect,' he pressed harder against her knowing exactly where he really wanted to be. Joey tugged at his ass.

'More practice huh?' a sleepy voice from the hall broke the magic. Pacey moved a fraction of an inch and turned his head to see his sleep tousled friend - or enemy he wasn't sure at this point.

'Jack,' Pacey scowled.

'Just be relieved it wasn't Jen,' Jack smirked as Joey held Pacey in front of her naked chest.

'I was just… um…' Pacey trailed off uselessly not exactly sure what he'd just been doing.

'Practising,' Joey whispered.

'Yeah…' Pacey agreed.

'Well don't mind me, I just woke up suddenly – some clattering noise,' Jack looked pointedly at the spread of buttons.

'Ummm yeah,' Pacey responded uselessly.

'I'm just going to get some water and head to bed,' Jack delivered Joey a huge wink and moved at a painfully slow pace around the kitchen and then back up the hall.

'So… I think we can conclude that Harry can't kiss,' Pacey announced in a matter of fact tone his body still pressed against hers, his body still evidently aroused.

'Hmmmm,' Joey murmured.

'You say that a lot,' Pacey teased running his finger around her breast and tweaking the cup of her bra back up over it.

'Hmmmm,' she couldn't seem to speak when she felt so impossibly close to something she couldn't fathom, something that built with every touch and with the continued friction between them.

'You ok?'

'Not at all,' she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

'Oh,' Pacey was at a loss for words.

'You're very good at this stuff,' she turned flirtatious eyes on him.

'Oh…' he shifted ever so slightly pleased with her reaction the movement caused as her eyes fluttered momentarily closed.

'I like practising with you,' she looked vulnerable for a fraction of a second but the moment passed.

'I like practising with you,' Pacey agreed feeling only vaguely concerned that he was still undeniably turned on. Neither of them moved.

'Practising,' Joey echoed and the spell broke. They shifted apart and smiled at each other.

'So um… just try and lead a little more,' Pacey suggested his eyes still tracking a path between her eyes, her lips and her exposed bra. The air between them seemed to be magnetised because he took a step towards her. Trying to still his heart he leant forward and pressed his lips to her cheek,

'Sleep well Jo,' he told her and turned on heel and headed for his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Sorry I'm late guys,' Joey blustered into the apartment, her heels clipping on the wooden floor, her coat falling off her arms as she struggled with the stack of files. Friday night poker night appeared to be already in session with three of the usual suspects sat in near silence around the kitchen table, beers and chips adorning it.

'S'alright,' tables miles at her friend. 'Just warming up.'

'Dinner's in the microwave,' Pacey nodded in her direction but kept his eyes firmly on Jack because he thought Jack was bluffing and he wasn't sure he could trust his libido when it came to Joey any more. Keeping his eyes off seemed like a plan.

'You're a legend,' Joey told the back of Pacey's head clipping through to her room where she dropped the files on her desk and stripped off her lawyer clothing, pulling on some sweats, a comfy hoody and pushing her hair back with a headband.

'Oh it feels good to delawyer,' she announced moaning slightly as her feet stretched after being in heels all day. Pacey winced at the effect on him. Joey obliviously leaned over him to grab the glass of wine proffered by Jack - she smelt good. She then turned on heel and headed to the microwave pressing the reheat button. 'Where's Dougy?' she looked at her two male housemates.

'On duty,' Pacey and Jack said in sync.

'Well that's annoying,' Joey scowled.

'For me especially,' Jack smirked and Joey chuckled.

'Work ok?' Jen asked Joey dealing her some cards as she collected her spaghetti from the microwave.

'Uggghhh…'

'Meaning?'

'I'll be working all morning tomorrow,' she shrugged. 'You?'

'Millie has announced new working hours for columnists,' Jen rolled her eyes, 'involving regular work in the office.'

'Why?' Joey held out her glass for a refill having finished her first glass with practiced efficiency.

'Because she hates me and hates the fact that I can sit in a trendy coffee shop writing my column whilst she's stuck in the office.'

'But that's the point about what you do – you're so brilliant because you're allowed to be inspired. I'm going to look into this,' Joey frowned and then turned to Pacey, 'nice dinner, thanks.'

'No need to lawyer up just yet,' Jen wrinkled her nose at Joey, she was frequently called upon to calm Joey's fever for suing people who irritated her friends, 'Just let me moan.'

'I will unless she can be sued… if I can sue her and win I might,' Joey appeared to be deep in thought and Pacey smiled at her indulgently.

'So did you see Harry today?' Jack asked watching Pacey carefully. He was interested to see his friends brow purse, only just visible as he kept his eyes steadfastly on his cards.

'No thank god,' Joey shook her head.

'Thank god?' Jen and Jack looked surprised. Pacey smirked a little, something that Jack didn't miss.

'I'm seeing him tomorrow night but I think I needed a day or two to digest our terrible kiss. I'm relieved he wants to see me again because even I'm not sure after that terrible smootch. I guess maybe he didn't think it was as bad as I did?'

'It was that bad?' Jack asked taking a sip from his beer. 'And hence more practise with Pacey?'

'It was terrible and as I could only assume it was my fault, more practice with Pacey,' Joey agreed as Jen grinned from behind her cards – Joey had filled her in via email of all that had occurred.

'So not Joey's fault,' Pacey mouthed causing Jack to laugh and Jen to flick her eyes suspiciously between Joey and Pacey. Joey who'd been busy eating looked confused.

'You coming to the party with us?' Jen asked Joey changing the subject.

'Nope, Harry wants to go to this gig so we're headed there.'

'You Pace?'

'Work,' Pacey answered, 'I've got to do some of the sucky shifts else the staff get pissed.'

Pacey was tired and miffed and feeling all out of sorts without quite knowing why. He'd been grumpy at work which meant the shift hadn't been smooth. Cashing up caused a problem when one of the tills was short. Hannah who often worked front of house decided to turn away someone for whatever reason - he wasn't sure and they were pissed about it which he had to her all about. All in all the day had sucked and Pacey knew it was mostly his fault. Well technically, he thought, it was Joey's fault. He was wound up so tight he felt a constant level of hormonal want simmering in his belly. He had toyed with the idea of a clandestine closet affair with an unsubtle waitress who had been making her intentions very clear but felt that the tension was Joey's and only Joey could really sort it, not that she would of course. It was after midnight when he let himself into the apartment. He shoved some leftovers in the fridge for his roommates and going to the bathroom he shared with Jack, turned on the shower and stripped off all his clothes breathing a huge sigh of relief as he stepped under the hot water.

Wrapping a towel around his waist Pacey headed for his bedroom feeling relieved the day was over. His room was dark and he liked it that way. The darkness was welcome relief from the bright, bustling and very loud restaurant. Without bothering to turn the light on he dumped his dirty clothes in his wash basket. Pulling out a pair of sweats from his drawer he pulled them on after dropping his towel. Scooping up the damp towel he hung it on the hook behind his door. It was then that he saw her.

'Joey?' he padded over to his bed and sat down beside her. 'You ok?' his first thought was there was something wrong, for her to be so still and silent in his room.

'Sorry Pace, I should have said something…' she trailed off.

'But you're ok?' he asked aware that they were in his darkened bedroom and there was one heck of a lot of sexual tension between them.

'I'm fine… I saw your ass – it's a nice ass,' she smirked slightly and he bumped his shoulder against hers,

'At last you admit it,' he nodded sagely.

'Well I did just see it in all it's naked glory for the first time,' she agreed.

'So what are you doing in here, lurking on my bed?' he couldn't stop looking at her goddamn lips and his fingers were literally itching to touch her. What the heck was wrong with him?

'Not really lurking – waiting more like,' she bumped her little finger against his.

'In the dark,' he countered running his little finger along hers.

'Hmmmm,' she allowed her eyes to flick across his muscled chest.

'So how was your date?' Pacey wasn't really interested in how her date was, more about what she might need from him because of it.

'Interesting… we kissed again – a little better than before but still…' she let the implication hold. 'There was an awkward moment though…' her voice was low and intimate and Pacey realised he wanted to eat her up.

'What was that?' his lips brushed her ear and she shivered.

'He put my hand on his thingy,' she told him.

'He did huh?' Pacey thought this guy was a little tacky. 'And what did you do?'

'Took it off again! It's not like I know what to do with one – I've never even seen one,' she rolled her eyes.

'How did he take that?'

'He got the hint,' Joey pursed her lips. 'So I was thinking…' she trailed off and bit her lip momentarily.

'Yeah?' Pacey filled the silence.

'Well, this kissing practice has been working out nicely… would you be willing to help a little more?' she asked the question and her eyes flicked involuntarily to his crotch, a flicker he caught.

'You want to touch me there?' Pacey spluttered his surprise. Ok so the conversation had been skirting around the issue but still...

'Well yeah, I suppose I do. I'd quite like to look at it too,' Joey decided she might as well be blunt.

'I may need to be drunk' Pacey mused.

'Ha ha. Look I know it's strange but we kissed and things are ok, and well, there's no one I trust more than you Pace. I feel pretty useless and well… even if things don't work out with Harry, I think I'm becoming inhibited. I don't date because I feel like I don't know how – Harry has proved I don't know how. I just…'

'It's ok Jo,' Pacey interrupted. 'I get it. But you know you will meet someone one day who doesn't care about going at your pace.'

'But I'll probably meet him and refuse to go out with him because I'm embarrassed and my self esteem is shot,' Joey pulled her knees up to her chest and leant against the headboard.

'What if I let you do this and you hate me? You're my best friend Jo,' Pacey moved until he was sat beside her also leaning against the headboard.

'And that's why I'll never hate you,' they both fell silent, a silence that stretched and lengthened. After several minutes Joey slouched down and lay on the bed. After the passage of a few more Pacey lay down beside her, space between them. Just when Joey thought that Pacey was asleep he surprised her by rolling over and lying alongside her. Ever so gently he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She responded immediately, her body seeming to sigh in relief, as her hands ran up his body to the nape of his neck where she held his lips against hers turning the kiss more intense. Pacey was feeling incredibly turned on before he kissed her and kissing her made it almost unbearable. He shifted until he was lying on top of her and his body could find some release just being in the position it wanted more than anything. She groaned, properly groaned, at the feel of his body on top of her and the sound gave him confidence to move against her.

'Pacey,' she breathed his name but she was actually pleading with him to do more as they continued to kiss. His hands removed her t-shirt without his say so, but he sure enjoyed marvelling at her naked chest. He managed to tear his lips from hers only to kiss her every where else. Rationally Pacey knew that what Joey wanted was to touch him but he couldn't bear it any longer, he had to touch her.

Moving off of her he slid his hands down her naked stomach and ran a finger under the waist of her pyjama pants. She sighed in delight which was the green light he wanted. Sliding his hand further down he slid a finger along her. Her response was immediate, she squirmed in pleasure and moaned. Pacey stifled his own desire to press his thumb against her clit and slide one finger carefully inside of her. Her body seemed to wrap itself around his hand and then release as she moaned again and pulled him closer as she kissed him. A kiss that faded as he slid another finger inside her. She gripped at his hair and groaned causing a smile to grow from inside him to out. He loved doing this to Joey, loved every sound she made as his hand danced at the apex of her thighs. He was impressed that it took only two minutes or so to make her come, and that when she did she cried out his name and that her crying out his name had to be the most erotic experience of his life. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her and it took all his restraint to resist ripping off his clothes.

'You're magic Pace,' she breathed at length smiling into his shoulder, 'but that wasn't the plan,' she was teasing and he loved it. He loved that she wasn't freaking out.

'Hmmm maybe not but what's wrong with a little spontaneity?' Pacey asked kissing her hair. She looked up at him with big wide eyes,

'Nothing at all,' she agreed and then buried her face back in his chest her arms wrapped around him and his around her. Her lips pressed against him but she remained silent.

'You ok?' he asked at length but she didn't reply and he realised that she'd fallen asleep naked in his arms. Pacey grinned and marvelled at the curve of her naked ass, the warmth of her breath on his chest, the silk of her skin, the smell of her hair and felt a tidal wave of contentment wash through him. Reaching down he carefully pulled the covers up over them and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, this is the final chapter. Please, please, please can you review. I NEED sone feedback. I have more to post but it would be great to know what people think. What I right, what I did wrong!

Enjoy! Tab

Chapter 5

When Pacey awoke he was immediately aware that Joey was still in bed with him and she was still completely naked and it was going to be a problem because he was extremely turned on.

'Hey sleepy,' he kissed her hair and then her shoulder. Joey gave a groan of protest and wrapped an arm tightly around him. 'Jo…' he kissed her bare shoulder again.

'Oh hey,' she blinked at him sleepily freeing him from her tight embrace. And then she smiled. Pacey held up a finger,

'One second,' he said to her and hopped out of bed moving to his bag and rummaging in it. He returned to the bed and handed her a mint popping one in his mouth. She'd just barely eaten it before he was kissing her, rolling her on her back and lying between her legs. His hard on pressed against her eliciting a languid moan and the arch of her back. 'Jo you're so fucking hot,' he growled into the kiss and was surprised when she rolled them over. He was on his back and she was kneeling beside him, her dark hair cascading and looking every bit the sex goddess he'd decided she was.

Very carefully she tugged at his sweat pants until she pulled them down watching him spring free with an amused expression. Pacey didn't know what he was expecting, if he was expecting anything, but it wasn't what happened. His eyes had closed briefly as he tried to control himself and then he felt her hair brush his chest and her legs on either side of his. His eyes flew open and she was looking at him waiting for that moment. She lowered herself slightly and he groaned and grabbed her ass pulling her down onto him as slowly as he could until he was delightfully, beautifully, blissfully inside of her. And then she moved and cried out,

'Pacey,' she whispered into his neck.

'It's ok Jo, we don't have to,' he kissed her cheek.

'No… no… I need you to… it's too nice,' she tried to explain and moved again.

'You feel too good, it feels too good, please Pace…'

Pacey didn't need asking twice, he flipped them over so he was on top and making sure to do it well, began to move inside of her and it was perfect. Mind blowingly perfect and he was absolutely sure in that instant that Joey would not be fucking Harry, or any other bastard ever if he had his way. A feeling emphasised as they moved together, came to together and then lay delightfully sated together in his bed.

'So Pacey and I had sex this morning,' Joey announced and then watched in amusement as Jen spat out her coffee all over the table.

'Can you stop making me make an idiot of myself with coffee – that's like the third time this week,' Jen growled and mopped up the spill. 'Now run that by me again?'

'We had sex and it was… it was just wonderful,' Joey grabbed her coffee and took a large slurp.

'Ok… so… um… why?...Harry…?' Jen was at a loss for words. A very uncommon occurrence.

'Oh I won't be seeing Harry again,' Joey shook her head decisively.

'You won't?' Jen was being totally wrong footed by her friend.

'Nope. I've decided I aught to date Pacey,' Joey smirked.

'You have?'

'Yep. He's gorgeous, he's funny, he's kind, caring, considerate. He and I have the most beautiful sexual chemistry – I mean I won't be able to resist him now, I'll be honest. I've loved Pacey for years. Dating him seems like a really good idea.'

'I wasn't expecting that,' Jen shook her head. 'I mean it makes total sense but…'

'I hope he agrees.'

'How did you leave things this morning?' Jen had given up all pretence of drinking coffee.

'I said I'd be late for work, we kissed and went for showers. We had breakfast with Jack and he caught me at the door for a kiss goodbye when I left,' Joey shrugged.

'I think he's going to agree with you - about the dating thing,' Jen had always had her suspicions.

'Oh,' Joey mused on that for a moment, 'well lets hope so. I'll talk to him tonight.'

'Oh definitely talk to him,' Jen agreed.

'Hey Pace,' Joey dropped down next to him on the couch. 'Good day?'

'Actually it was,' he smiled at her putting down his book, his eyes roaming her face and body greedily, 'a very good day.'

'What are you reading?' she peered over him at the book.

'Cats Cradle. Some crazy girl I live with goes on about Kurt Vonnegut all the time.'

'Ha ha,' she thwacked him on the shoulder but then trailed her hand down his arm. He turned his hand over capturing hers in it.

'This morning was amazing,' he whispered aware that Jack was pottering in the kitchen.

'Hmmm… it really was…'

'So…'

'So…' they grinned at each other and then without either really meaning it to happen they were kissing.

'It's getting awfully hard not to do that,' Pacey told her resting his head against hers.

'It really is,' Joey agreed. 'So I was thinking…'

'Yeah I've been thinking to,' Pacey concurred.

'Do you like me Pace?'

'Of course I like you, you're my best friend,' he looked confused. That wasn't what he'd been thinking.

'And you agree that this stuff is good? You know the kissing and sex?'

'Oh yeah,' he nodded.

'Is it like that with all the girls?' she tilted her head to one side and he chuckled.

'No, not at all.'

'Then should we go on a date?' she still seemed in analytical mode and he chuckled again.

'Yes we should, that is exactly what I was thinking.'

'Excellent.'

'What about Harry?' Pacey asked.

'What about we meet in your room in five minutes and never discuss Harry again?'

'That's a deal provided you let me take you out to dinner later?'

'Done,' she held out a hand which he took and shook. She placed a hasty kiss on his lips and headed to delawyer.

'So Jo and I are heading out to dinner,' Pacey began as he headed into the kitchen.

'Sure I'll grab my…' Jack began and then looked at his friend, 'Oh, I get it now. You and Joey are heading out to dinner.'

'Hmmm,' Pacey nodded but his eyes sparkled.

'It's kind of brilliant really,' Jack's whole face shone.

'I know how it's brilliant, but how do you mean?' Pacey hadn't caught Jack's meaning.

'Well, you two have spent the past five years acting like you're dating… it's about time you both enjoyed the perks of actually dating.'

'They are good perks,' Pacey agreed and then looked at his watch, 'gotta go - meeting Jo,' he smirked and headed down the hall.

Dinner had been… Pacey thought long and hard about the right word… it had been blissful. It was divine to go on a date with Joey and that was just the way it was. She looked beautiful, she made him laugh, she was sexy as hell – man he wanted to take her into the washroom and do illicit things with her throughout. They had needed no discussion when it came to skipping dessert and had barely made it past their amused roommates to his bedroom. And making love to Joey again - well that was pretty damn perfect. Pacey was happy he realised. Happier than he'd ever been. Joey,his best friend, was naked in his arms. The zing between them was ever expanding – he couldn't stop thinking about her, wanting her, enjoying her. He was besotted and he didn't mind one bit.

'Pace,' she raised herself up on her elbow to look him in the eye.

'Potter,' he smiled and ran a hand over her silky shoulder.

'I need to tell you something,' she looked down for a second and her lashes fanned across her cheekbones. After a second she looked back up at him and rubbed a finger gently across his chin.

'How irresistible you find me?' Pacey teased loving the feeling of contentment and the warmth of the room.

'Hmmmm… that might be true,' she traced a hand across his chest, 'but no, not that…'

'Do I need to worry here Jo?' Pacey found it hard to muster up worry when she was so delectably nestled against him, her lips intermittently pressing against the skin of his chest.

'I don't think so. I think maybe I need to be worried,' she buried her face against him for a moment then looked back up at him.

'Jo… this… what we have between us… well what we're beginning to have, well it's important to me,' Pacey was struggling with the words somewhat overwhelmed by the unexpected love he felt for Joey. Of course he'd always "loved" her – she was his best and oldest friend. And sure she'd always been gorgeous. The two had just never been as intertwined as they now were and it was a different type of love that kept him awake at night thinking about her. A different type of love that made him want to kiss her and touch her all the time. It was definitely a different type of love that was making him want to marry her tomorrow just to ensure they'd always be together.

'It's about Harry,' she whispered and the blood drained from Pacey's face and his head buzzed.

'Oh,' the word was strangled in his throat.

'Well… if I'm honest… I did date him… and well he tried to kiss me and he did try to put my hand on his thingy, but well he didn't succeed and well, it all happened a long while ago. I was actually working late these last couple of weeks – not dating Harry or anyone else.'

'I don't understand?' the colour had come back into Pacey's face a little and the buzzing had receded but he was confused - very confused.

'Well… I… this is really hard Pace,' she buried her face against him again momentarily.

'Jo, it's ok. This is me. Tell me Pacey, your best friend. Forget that we're naked in bed together.'

'That's kind of hard to forget,' she smiled up at him seductively running a hand across his chest and lower.

'Focus Potter, focus,' Pacey leant forward and kissed her nose.

'Well ok, if you were just my friend I'd tell you that I'd fallen for you long ago but you never seemed to notice. That you didn't ever seem to see me as more than your friend. I knew you had once, or at least I thought you might have done… but not for a long time and well I wanted to kiss you. Pace, I needed to kiss you, well that's how it felt,' she looked into his eyes, it was hard to look anywhere else.

'So you made it up?' Pacey couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

'Yeah, I guess. But not entirely,' she was sure to add, 'I'd never kissed anyone until that moment in your room, that was all true – it was just the reason for doing it. I had to use my imagination to know what kissing Harry would be like, and Jen described her New Years drunken kiss with him which was helpful. Apparently it was terrible. Unlike kissing you,' her hopeful eyes widened.

'You seemed so cross when it all went wrong…or when you said kissing him went wrong,' Pacey was staring at her his expression unreadable.

'I was cross. I was cross that you didn't seem to want to kiss me again as much as I wanted to kiss you. And I desperately wanted to kiss you again.'

'But I did want to kiss you again,' Pacey protested his grip on her tightening. 'I really, really wanted to kiss you again.'

'Well I know that now,' she teased softly.

'You could have just said you know Potter,' Pacey placed a kiss on her forehead, then thought better of it and lowered his lips to hers.

'I couldn't. I know I should have and I am being up front and honest now, but I was too scared. I wanted my first kiss to be with you regardless, but I just couldn't bare the thought of jeopardizing our friendship over it.'

'I can understand that,' Pacey kissed her again.

'You don't seem mad at me?' she was surprised.

'I could be,' Pacey acknowledged, 'I mean you weren't entirely honest.'

'I know,' Joey agreed.

'But Jo, you're here with me… you're my… girlfriend now right?'

'Right,' Joey nodded with a smile.

'So really, do I care? You know it's romantic really. All that effort and strategy just to kiss me,' he gave her a cocky grin.

'Oh you have a lovely brain,' Joey felt the love and happiness ooze out of her.

'I wish you'd lied to me years ago,' the statement slipped from Pacey's lips and he was surprised. Perhaps there'd been more to his friendship with Joey than he'd realized.

'I'm just glad I did it now,' Joey rolled on top of him tired of the talk and the extended foreplay.

'Hmmmmm,' Pacey agreed as she kissed him.


End file.
